Reverie
by MissBlack89
Summary: One year ago, Ron had proposed to Hermione. She ran off crying and disappeared. No one can find her, not even the Ministry of Magic. Why did Hermione run away?
1. Reminiscing

Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a story. This one, while still focusing on romance, will be a darker and edgier. Enjoy and please review!  
  
-Chapter 1~ Reminiscing-  
  
Ron sat up in his bed and rubbed his groggy eyes. For the past 2 weeks, he had just been not able to sleep at all. And today he woke up with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Today was just not any ordinary day..it was Hermione Granger's birthday. Now if it was 1 year ago he would have quickly rolled over on his bed and given her a hug, a kiss, and a present.but so many things had changed since then. Ronald Ryan Weasley was now 22 years old. He and Hermione had admitted their feelings to each other in 6th year and dated for about 5 years more.until that horrid day. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened. It was so hard to understand. He ran it through his mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ron woke up and rolled over and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and said "Happy Birthday" with a huge smile on his face. Hermione just smiled sadly back. They had such a great day planned. They were going to go the Burrow for a fantastic birthday party for Hermione with the rest of the Weasleys, and Harry. Anyway, Ron and Hermione Aparated to the Burrow with no trouble and started having tons of fun. Then it was time to give Hermione her presents. That was the best part of a birthday, in Ron's opinion.  
  
"Here you go, Hermione. I hope you like it." Harry said with a grin on his face. She opened his present. It was a book called Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, A History of the 3 European Schools. "I thought you'd like it. Now when someone makes a mistake about Beauxbaton or Durmstrang too, you'll be able to correct it." Harry said jokingly. Everyone laughed, everyone except Hermione that is. Ron couldn't help but notice that she was acting differently, like something was wrong. The presents continued. Hermione got great presents from everyone and they all knew that she was going to get the best present of all from Ron. (a/n: Hehe.I bet you're just dying to find out what it is.) "Now, Ron, you are the only one left that needs to give a present to Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile on her face. "Right.." Everyone looked excited. They knew what Ron's present was going to be. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione, you were always my best friend, starting in 1st year when we got away from that troll. Then in 4th year, I started having other feelings for you. I was falling in love with you, Hermione and I didn't even know it. I didn't think you would feel the same way but you did.and now look where we are, 5 years, Hermione, 5 years together, isn't that amazing? Well, I want to make that 5 years into eternity." Ron got down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione Emma Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped open and stared at Ron. Everyone else at the party was cheering and whooping in the background, but Hermione couldn't even hear them.  
  
"So,'Mione, what do you say? Will you be my wife?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione couldn't even stand it anymore. She took one last look at Ron and burst into tears and ran off. The cheering stopped. No one could believe what had happened. Especially Ron, he couldn't figure out why Hermione had just run off. He dashed after her.  
  
"Where'd she go? What happened?" Everyone was whispering.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
That was it. He had run after Hermione, but she was gone. No one could find her anywhere. The Ministry of Magic even got involved, doing all locating spells possible to try and find her. But they couldn't and no one knew why. Ron was still heartbroken. Hermione had been his only love; he knew he would never be able to love anyone else. And he still had no idea why she ran off like that when he proposed. He thought they were in love, he thought they were happy..  
  
Author's note: The next chapter will definitely be much longer; I just wanted to get the story started. And do you guys and gals see that little blue box in the corner? Well, click on it! It'll make me right faster! 


	2. Work As Usual

Disclaimer-Harry Potter & Co. belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Author's Notes- Thanks a bunch to wmlaw, JustMe, and Kayla for reviewing! Also, thanks to anyone else who reviewed after I wrote this author note. And JustMe, I'll do my best to write fast. See, the thing is I can write pretty fast, if I have the time. But today, my sister's coming back from vacation and she never lets me go online, but I'll do my best!  
  
Ron walked slowly down the stairs. He made himself some pancakes. He didn't use to be a good cook, but Hermione had taught him and he was even better at cooking than her now. He sat down at the kitchen table and started chewing his pancakes slowly. Pancakes used to be Hermione's favorite food, he thought. Why did every little thing remind him of Hermione? It was almost sick. Now don't think that Ron had given up on looking for Hermione. He still loved her and therefore, did anything he could to try and find her. The Ministry of Magic told him that there was no use, if they couldn't find her, then he definitely can't. Still, Ron wasn't about to give up. There wasn't much left he could do, but he tried anything. Ron got up and put his dishes in the sink. He'd wash them later. It was almost 8:30, time for him to go to work. Ron was an Auror, along with Harry. Hermione used to work at The Daily Prophet, editing stories and making sure no articles like the ones Rita Skeeter used to write were in there. Ron Apparated to his office. Harry was already there  
  
"Hey, man, you ok?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. But today.." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know it was her birthday, but try not to think about it too much. You need to get on with your life. You can't keep dwelling on the past. If I did that, where would I be?" Harry told him.  
  
"I know, I know, but I can't shake off the feeling that she's out there somewhere. And I still wanna know why she ran off when I proposed." Ron said.  
  
"Well, there's no time to worry about that now." Harry said excitedly. "We've got a new case on a Death Eater. Our favorite Death Eater, in fact!"  
  
"Who?" Ron said confused. How could he have a favorite Death Eater if his whole job consisted of getting rid of them?  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Harry said in a James Bond kind of voice. However, Ron didn't catch the James Bond relation, because of course, he wasn't raised as a Muggle.  
  
"What did he do now?" Ron said with a groan. This was all he needed. On Hermione's birthday, to be looking for the person she probably hated most. What a wonderful way to honor her memory.  
  
"Er-that's the thing, we don't exactly know what he's been doing." Harry said.  
  
"What are we supposed to convict him of if we don't know what he's doing?" Ron said confusedly.  
  
"Well, Jack, our boss-" Ron cut Harry off.  
  
"I know who our boss is! How thick do you think I am!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Sheesh, I was just saying. Well, anyways, Malfoy has been in some suspicious behavior. Nothing we can convict him of, but still very suspicious. Jack, our boss," said Harry with a grin on his face. Ron just gave him a look of disgust. "said that we should follow Malfoy and finally convict him."  
  
"That sounds like shady work to me." Ron contemplated.  
  
"Well, Jack is convinced Malfoy is up to something. We have to do what our boss says right?" Harry reassured Ron.  
  
"Well, where do we go first?" asked Ron doubtfully.  
  
"Check out Malfoy's house. He'd be at work right now. So it'll be ok, he won't be there." Harry answered.  
  
Ron knew what this meant. They would have to do spells before they entered his house so the magical alarms Malfoy set would not go off. Ron and Harry Apparated to the Malfoy Manor. It was a humongous brick house with vines climbing of the sides. Harry did the spells in order not to set off the alarms, and they entered. The foyer had a huge ceiling, and the walls, were not in fact walls, but mirrors.  
  
"Why would Malfoy want so much mirrors if he's so goddamn ugly?" Ron asked.  
  
"What, you're judging men now?" Harry said with a smile on his face.  
  
Ron gave him a look and said, "You know what I meant! Er-Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this house give you a creepy feeling?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it kinda does, but then again it IS Malfoy's house." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point there." Ron shook off the feeling and thought nothing of it. As Harry pointed out, it was Malfoy's house and that was probably the reason why he felt so weird.  
  
They decided to head up to Malfoy's bedroom first. However, this took them quite a while to find, seeing as his house was huge. Finally, they got there and took a look around. It was strangely neat. Malfoy didn't seem to be the type that was organized. Ron thought this was leery.  
  
"We should look through his stuff, see if we can find anything." Ron told Harry.  
  
"Do you think I'm thick enough not to know that?" Harry replied.  
  
"Yes." Ron grinned.  
  
They started going through his stuff. As Aurors, they could do this, obviously. Ron looked in a box underneath Malfoy's bed. He opened it, inside there was a bunch of pictures. And as odd as this may sound, they were developed like Muggle pictures. Malfoy hated Muggles, why would he want to have his pictures done like they did? Ron started looking through the pictures and stopped dead on one of them. It was Malfoy with a girl. He had his arm around the girl. However, the girl's face was blacked out with a marker. Ron couldn't see the face. Why did Malfoy draw over the girl's face? Ron wondered. He called Harry over to show him.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry said shocked. "Malfoy, get a girl? That's impossible!"  
  
Ron smacked him on the head. "That's beside the matter. The point is, why did he draw over her face?"  
  
"I don't know.Maybe she had a hideously ugly face." Harry said smiling.  
  
"No, that's not it." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Just leave the picture alone, it probably doesn't have anything to do with anything." Harry told him.  
  
Ron, however, pocketed the picture. He had a feeling about this picture. He didn't know what it was though.  
  
Author's Note- Again, please review! I hoped you like it! 


	3. The Letter

Author's Note- Again, please review! I hoped you like it!

Disclaimer-THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME OK!! Lol sry im alright. The 98 degrees song "Yesterday's Letter" belongs to them, obviously. Oh but I changed yesterday to today, for obvious reasons.

Author's Note-Thanks to Leann, tikal, wmlaw, eliza, and crazyme89 for reviewing! It means a lot!

I actually couldn't think of a place to start this chapter or what exactly to do with it. But then I got an inspiration from a 98 degrees song. Thank you 98 degrees! That means, though, that this chapter will be a sort of a Ron-thinking chapter. It's ok if you don't like it, but it's something I needed to write so I could continue the story. So don't hate me too much for it!

-Chapter 3 The Letter-

     Ron and Harry searched the rest of Malfoy's house, but didn't really find anything. They decided that it would be best if they went home and met in the office tomorrow and figure out then what to do next. 

     Ron sat down at his kitchen table. He needed to do something, for it was Hermoine's birthday. He couldn't figure out what though, seeing as she wouldn't be there to celebrate with him. Finally he settled on writing her a letter………….

_Hermione, _

_I wrote a letter today  
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
Cause you are so far away  
So far away_

He paused and bit the top of his quill angrily. Why the hell did she have to leave him? He had racked his brain so many times for things he could have done to get her mad and run away like that, but nothing ever came to him. Ron was positive it wasn't him that did it, so what the bloody hell happened? 

_I wrote a letter today  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change  
Will never change_

Ron didn't want to forget about 'Mione and move on, but at the same time, he thought bitterly, what use is it? She ran away from me. If she even cared about me, she would have tried to come back to me, just like I've been trying to find her all this time.

_When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we shared  
I wonder why you're no longer here___

Hermoine and him had been so happy. They were so much in love, and then that god awful day happened when she was no longer by his side. He still loved Hermione so much, but at the same time, he almost felt angry at her for leaving him.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_

So many times he had hid his pain, from Harry, from Ginny, from his whole family. But Ron knew that they all were aware that he still loved her. She just walked away, but he stayed, only with the memories of her, Ron thought resentfully.

_ I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
And then I'll see you in my dreams  
Oh, in my dreams_

Oh, how he wished that he could be with Hermione again. It seemed the only time he would ever be with her again was in those dreams, those dreams where she haunted his every thought and feeling. Ron knew what he had to say to finish his letter. He didn't know what he could do to get it to her. Ron could always try using an owl. He had tried to owl Hermione many times before, but he never knew if she received his letters because he never got a reply back. Ron finally figured out that he would just owl the letter again. Whether she got it or not didn't matter, he finally got his feelings out when he had hidden them inside for so long.

_Sooner or later, you're going to realize  
That this kind of love happens once in your life  
So, open your eyes, girl  
And see what we could be  
Come back to me_

That was it. He folded up the letter and gave it to his faithful owl, Pig to deliver the letter to Hermione, wherever she was.

        **Please review!!! I love you guys for it! Flames are accepted too!**


	4. Hermione's Mistake

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Author's Note- Thanks to Silver Dragon Princess, Snufalufagus, Eliza, cosmoz, Leann, Tikal, and Sillysac for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

     Also, thanks to Leann, Tikal, and Eliza for reviewing multiple times. It means a lot! Ok, this chapter is going to be a little different, for it's gonna be in Hermione's point of view. I hope ya like!

     Hermione felt something pecking at her forehead. She tried to nudge it off, but it wouldn't go away. Finally she opened her eyes from her sleep. It was Pidgwigeon (a/n-I have no idea how to spell it! I'm sorry), Ron's owl. Her eyes filled with tears. He remembered that it was her birthday, and he had even sent her something even thought she never wrote anything back. Then again, she thought angrily, she wasn't allowed to write back. Of course she would write back to Ron if she was allowed to, but that son of bitch who kept her here didn't let her. I don't even know how I got into this mess, she thought. That's what it was, a big, huge mess. Hermione was still a smart witch, and she could have tried to make a spell or potion to get out of here. But she didn't exactly want to get out of here. She knew that if she went back to Ron, he would hate her forever. So she figured it was better to stay here, all by herself, forever. No one would want her now anyway. It had been too long. Ron must have found someone else. That's probably what this letter was, telling her happy birthday and telling her that'd he'd found someone else. With a big sigh of self-disgust (about herself, not Ron), she opened Ron's letter.

      Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek. She missed Ron so much. Why had she been such a fool to ruin the relationship? Obviously, he still loved her. This letter proved it. Oh, how she wanted to see him again. But instead she was stuck here, in this crap of a place. She wiped her tears away and knew that she had to write back to Ron, not matter how much trouble she would get into from Malfoy. That's the whole reason she was here, because of Malfoy. He ruined her life, her future life with Ron. God, she hated him so much. She hated him for keeping her here, not allowing her to communicate with Ron or Harry, or anybody, she hated him for ruining what she had with Ron, she hated him for everything. But most of all, she hated herself . I could  have gone back to him, I didn't have to run away when he proposed, I was so stupid for thinking that something like that would make him hate me, she thought angrily. Oh, how  she wanted to see Ron again. But now that was never possible. Ron didn't know where she was, and he would never be able to find out because Malfoy would never let him. Yeah, that's right, she was at Malfoy's house. It was all because of him that she was separated from Ronald Ryan Weasley, the one and only love of her life. Tears started flowing down her cheek as she recalled the horrible occurrence that made her run away from Ron. She still didn't know how she had allowed it to happen. The day before her birthday the year Ron had proposed, she was shopping in Diagon Alley. She had met Draco in Quality Quidditch supplies. She was there looking for future presents for Ron and Harry. He had asked to talk to her about something important. Hermione had agreed, she then stupidly thought maybe he was going to apologize or something like that. She followed him to Three Broomsticks. Draco started apologizing for all the mean things that he had done to her over these years. And she had actually believed him! And then he said that the only reason he had teased her was because he was in love with her. Oh, what a shock that was to her. Hermione had almost fainted. She should have known not the be fooled, she thought bitterly. It was all a trick. Then out of nowhere, Malfoy had grabbed her and kissed her. Not just any old kiss. A huge passionate, sensual kiss. She remembered thinking "Now I know why Pansy always bragged about her outings with Malfoy." He really was a fantastic kisser. She had started kissing him back, she let his tongue go down her throat. They kissed for what seemed like forever, when Hermione finally snapped back to her senses. She pulled away and looked at Malfoy in disgust. What had she done? She was madly in love with Ron. She ran away, regretting what she had done, and crying madly. It had all been a big mistake. She didn't want to kiss him back, it just happened. Then the next day, when Ron proposed to her, she ran away thinking that she couldn't tell him what she had done, for he would hate her forever. It would be easier to just run away and never have to face him again.

    She had then Apparated to her and Ron's house, grabbed her stuff, and got ready to move to America, so no one would find her. But noo, just that moment, Malfoy showed up. He used a spell to tie her up, and make sure she couldn't scream. He had took her back to his house and made her stay in the attic. He had put this spell on her where she couldn't escape, and no one would be able to find her. She hadn't even heard of this spell, she didn't know how to reverse it. Mind you, she spent a lot of time trying, but nothing worked. When he had kissed her in Three Broomsticks, it was all just part of his plan. He wanted to kidnap her, then he knew that Harry and Ron would come looking for her. And he would finally be able to bring Harry to his father. For Lord Voldemort had been killed by Ron and Harry, but Lucius was still seething with vengencence. The one thing he wanted was to kill Harry Potter. Draco knew that if he got Hermione, and then one day, just "happened" to meet Harry somewhere, he would then tell Harry he knew where Hermione was, and Harry being such a loyal friend, would come and save her, and die instead. So far, she had been lucky. Malfoy hadn't gotten to Harry yet, but she waited with fear for the day he would. So that's the whole story about how she got stuck here.

      Hermione wiped the tear from her cheek and took a quill to write back to Ron.

     _Ron, Pig got your letter to me, and all your other letters before that. Yes, I  got all of them. _

She then preceeded to tell him about why she wasn't able to write back to him, leaving Malfoy out of it. The last thing she wanted was for Ron and Harry to find her, and for both of them to get killed. She didn't tell Ron why she ran away either, it was too painful for her to write.

_      I miss you so much. I wish I could see your face again, that fiery red hair that I fell in love with, those sparkling blue eyes, that I could stare into for hours, and everything about you. I want to see you so bad…I just wish it was possible. But Ron, you should just find someone else, you'll never be able to see me again. I don't want you to go through life alone, find someone else and forget about me. Promise me you'll do that._

_                                                                                                Love, hugs, and kisses_

_                                                                                                                        Hermione_


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5- The Plan

 Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me.

Author's notes- I am so sorry it took this long to update! I was so busy with school starting, I barely had any time to write. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. 

     This chapter starts after Ron reads Hermione's reply, ok?

      Ron folded up Hermione's letter with a feeling of disbelief. She was still alive, she was okay! The part that confused him though, was about a guy who had kissed her and kidnapped her, all part of a plan to get Harry. Who was the guy and why did Hermione think that kissing him would make him hate her? It was a horrible mistake, yea, but he could forgive her for it. He wasn't the type to hold a grudge, especially against Hermione. 

      Now after finding out Hermione was alive, Ron had an even deeper passion inside of him to find her. He wasn't anywhere closer, but at least he knew what had happened. He decided to Apparate to Harry's apartment and show him the letter.

            When Ron got to Harry's apartment, he was greeted with a scene…well a scene he would have rather not ever experienced. Harry and Ginny were making out on the couch. While Ron never had a problem with them being together, it always weirded him out actually doing the things couples do. I mean, it was his best friend and his sister doing things that he and Hermione used to do. It was just bizarre to him. He cleared his throat loudly to hopefully distract them. It worked, thank god, Harry turned around and saw Ron.

            "Er-Ron, what are you doing here?"        

            "Not coming to see you two making out, that's for sure!" Ron replied

            Ginny and Harry blushed madly. Ginny then spit out an excuse that she had to go get ready for work and dashed upstairs.

            "So, what's up?" Harry asked.

            Ron told him about his letter and Hermione's reply. Harry had pretty much the same reaction that Ron had had.

            "But I still have no idea where she is, only that she is at some bastard's house." Ron finished.

            "He's a Death Eater, of course. Hmmm…it has to be a young Death Eater though, I mean, do you really think Hermione would go kiss some 50 year old man?" Harry said.

            "Yeah, you're right. But we don't have a list of Death Eaters by ages or anything." Ron said angrily.

            "Yeah, you're right…MALFOY!" Harry shouted all of a sudden.

            "What, where???!?!?!" Ron twisted his head around to look for him.

            "No! It's Malfoy, he's the one that did it! Can't you see? It all makes sense. What other Death Eater besides Lucius Malfoy has a son that would be able to persuade Hermione like that? It all fits!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

            "Malfoy?" Ron thought about it for a minute. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Harry was right. "Of course! How could we not have known, we should have figured that out a while ago!"

            "Don't beat yourself up about it, man. You had no idea where Hermione was. The most important thing is that we know where Hermione is now." Harry said warmly.

            "Yeah, she's in Malfoy's attic. And we were just there a couple of days ago too! She was right in the house and we didn't even know that!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Well, why are we standing around here talking about it? Let's go get her!" Harry exclaimed heroically.

            "Harry…you can't go. You read her letter. Malfoy's gonna bring you to Lucius to get killed if you go. Let me go, I don't want you to die." Ron said quietly.

            "Look man, Hermione is my best friend too. I'll do whatever I can to save her. And besides, I doubt that Malfoy can get me. He's just a little fuckin twit that can't do anything. You love Hermione, and I'll do anything to help you get her back. I know what it's like to be in love." Harry told Ron.

            Ron knew that it was times like these when Harry truly proved to be a great friend. He was risking his life for Hermione. Harry always put up a brave front even if he might be scared inside. Harry would always do anything for his friends.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said softly.

"We have to make some kind of plan, though. I mean, we can't just waltz into Malfoy's house like we did last time, he might be there. We should make a strategy, and also, is there any way of getting a map of Malfoy's house so we don't waste half our time looking for a way into his attic?" Harry asked.

            Ron knew of a spell that could summon maps. He cast it and they figured out where exactly Malfoy's attic was. They sat down and put together a plan. It killed Ron even more to be able to know where Hermione was and not do anything about it yet. However, he knew this was the best way, for the plan would make sure none of them would get killed. They were going to bring the Invisibility Cloak, and use it. They would do the spells to not set off the magical alarms underneath the cloak so Malfoy wouldn't see them. Then, hopefully, all going well, they would then Apparate up the attic. They decided to do this all tomorrow, since seeing as it was late, and they needed a good night's sleep before Hermione's rescue. Ron went back home and climbed into bed. Right before he drifted off into sleep, he suddenly thought of something…the picture! The picture of Hermione and Draco with his arm around her. Well it was her, wasn't it? I mean he couldn't see his face, nor her hair, but who else could it be? After pondering this for a while, Ron finally fell asleep.

Author's notes- Oh, yay I'm excited! I hope I can get a chance to write again soon. I already got Hermione's rescue planned out, I just need to write it! That'll probably either be the next chapter or the one after that, we'll see! Please review!!!


	6. Love

Disclaimer-They don't belong to me.

Author's Notes- Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I kinda got bored with this story. I've figured out I'm much better with short stories, however, I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and someone asked: In the last chapter you said that Hermione didn't write the part about the kiss and everything else, but in this chapter Ron reads that, what is up w/ that? The answer to that is she told him everything that happened, I never said she didn't tell him about the kiss. She did tell him everything, just leaving who the guy was out of it.

            _"Keep going…." The voice whispered. _

_He was trying, but he hurt so bad…he looked at himself. He wasn't bleeding or anything, in fact, there seemed to be nothing wrong with him._

_"You're almost there….there…you're here."_

_He looked down…into.._

Ron woke with a start. He just had a strange dream…funny he couldn't remember what it was about. He was one of those people that had very complicated dreams, but couldn't remember any of the details. He hated that. He decided not to dwell on that today, for it was time to rescue Hermione. He got out his bed and didn't make the bed. Ron didn't really see any point to that. Right then, he heard a small pop.

"Aww man, put some clothes on! Wait, actually, on second thought, you could go like that and we wouldn't have to do anything. Malfoy would die of fright just looking at you." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know I have an awesome bod." Ron smiled and flexed while looking at himself in the mirror. After all, he was only wearing his boxers, and according to this author, he really does have a hott bod.

"Self-absorbed? Nah!" Harry said sarcastically.

Harry made Ron get dressed to Ron's own dismay. They quickly ate some breakfast.

"Are you ready,?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, it's now or never…I'm just wondering how she is. If she's okay…if Malfoy did anything to her, I swear I'll kill him!" Ron muttered angrily.

Harry reasuured Ron that everything would be okay and they Apparated to the Malfoy mansion. Harry did the spells and they got ready to rescue Hermione. 

****************************************************

_"I'm coming …don't worry._

_She knew he was coming, but at the same time she couldn't stop crying. It was her fault he was hurting…hurting of a broken heart. It was all her fault, she thought sobbing._

_"I'm here."_

Ron looked up to where he and Harry figured the attic to be. She was in there, right now. And he was going to see her in a matter of seconds. It was all he'd ever wanted, to be with her again. 

"Ready to Apparate, Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah…" Ron whispered back.

They Apparated and found themselves standing in front of a door. Ron took a deep breath and turned the knob. He was expecting it to be locked. He was so surprised that it wasn't, he let go of it like it was on fire.

"What's the matter? Is it locked?" Harry said anxiously.

"No.." Ron answered

"Then what are you waiting for! Open it!" Harry said frusterated.

However, it seemed that Ron had picked that time to become completely stationary and not move at all. Harry sighed and opened the door and pushed Ron through it. That seemed to wake him up.

Ron looked at the room. It was navy blue with a bunch of windows, it was cluttered, very cluttered. And right in the middle of it, there was Hermione, his Hermione…fast asleep. He and Harry ran over to her. Ron noticed she was breathing extremely fast. He shook her awake.

"Noo, it's my fault." She slowly moaned.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's me!" Ron said.

"Ron?" She opened her eyes and just stared at him. "Ron?" Hermione said again in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me and Harry. You're leaving this wretched place. You're coming home with me."

"Harry?" Hermione looked over to where Harry was standing. He smiled and gave her a little wave. "Harry?" She said again. Somehow, Hermione could only speak in one word, question sentences, Harry thought amusedly.

"No!" She suddenly cried out, sitting straight up.

"No what?" Ron asked shocked.

"It's all my fault. Get out! Your gonna die Harry and so are you Ron! I'd rather die! Go!" She said angrily.

"Hermione, calm down! No one's gonna die! Malfoy doesn't even know we're here!" Ron said trying to knock some sense into her.

"Or does he?"

Ron looked over to the door. Malfoy was standing there. Hermione gave out a small shriek.

"Silence you silly girl! For what I've been waiting for has finally come. Weasel and Potter have come to save you, not knowing that they would die if they did." Malfoy said evilly.

"We did know! We came anyway! We're not afraid of you, we never were." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Tsk tsk tsk, so sad to die because of a friend's foolishness…right Granger?" He smiled maliciously at Hermione.She let out a small cry.

"Not that it matters anyway. I've got what I wanted. Potter, you're gonna be coming with me. Weasley, I think I'll keep you too, just for the hell of it. But Granger, you've done what you needed to do. You've served your purpose. You can die now." 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed and pointed his wand at Hermione.

Ron leaped at Hermione. He couldn't let her die. He didn't care if he died, she just had to live. She needed to live. He was lucky, the curse didn't hit her. It hit him…

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, clasping her hands over her eyes, sobbing. She couldn't bear to see Ron dead, all because of her foolishness.

"Hermione, it's okay, I'm…alive." Ron reached up and took her hand away from her eyes.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. The curse had hit him. She saw it. Why wasn't he dead? She looked over to where…Malfoy had been standing, but wasn't anymore. Instead there was a peace of parchment. Harry walked over to it and read it aloud:

_Love is but thy greatest gift._

_It fears none and saves all_

_When you love, you will do anything_

_In turn, Love will do anything for you_

_There will come a time_

_When a man_

_Will sacrifice his life for love_

_And instead not die_

_But live and continue loving_

Harry dropped the parchment and stared at Ron. He had survived _Avada Kedevra,_ the only person besides himself to do so. But they both had survived it for the same reason. Love…

Author's note-Hey guys! I hope you liked. The story is not done. I'm gonna write an epilogue. I won't leave ya hanging! Please review! 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer-Don't belong to me  
  
Author's Notes- This is the end. It's just a short epilogue ending the story. I hope ya'll liked my story!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Ron's flat. There Hermione explained everything to them, and they in turn told her everything that had happened while she had been gone. They notified the Ministry of what happened to Malfoy, and the Ministry had no explanation. The trio didn't care, Malfoy was gone, and they were all okay.  
  
Ron and Hermione lived happily after. Cliché, I know, but it's true. They had a beautiful wedding in a meadow full of flowers. Their wedding song was "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. Harry was the best man and Ginny the maid of honor. Ron and Hermione had a houseful of children, five, that is. Corey, Brynn, Ryan, Billy, and Brie. Now you're probably wondering what was up with that picture. Indeed it was Hermione in that picture. But that was actually a picture of her and Ron she had been carrying around. Malfoy had found it and transfigured it to be him in the picture and took it away from her. That's why it was a Muggle picture, because it was Hermione's. Malfoy was never found, which is all the better for everyone.  
  
Harry and Ginny also got married short after. They had a smaller wedding in a church. Ron, the best man, and Hermione, maid of honor. They had a pleasant life with two children, Jeremy and Jacqui. 


End file.
